Undressing Garrett
by DazzledIn2008
Summary: SLASH. "Make the Yuletwi'd Gay" present for Lou-la. Riley has a secret crush on Garrett, his college roommate. One cold winter night, after a drunken party, he finally gets him where he wants him-naked and in the shower. Use Edward/Jasper, if u prefer.


**AN1: THIS STORY IS SLASH (Man on Man). DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE SLASH! There. You have been warned.**** (But maybe, if you like me as an author, you'll give it a try?)**

**AN****2: This story was written for the "Make the Yuletwi'd Gay" contest. I selected the following prompt by Lou-la for one singular reason: I'm a **_**huge**_** fan of Lou-la's and her story "How to Turn a Straight Guy Gay." Go read it, if you haven't already! I freaking LOVE that story and the way she writes, so I was THRILLED to be able to write something for her. I just hope I do it, and her, justice! This is my first slash story, so... be gentle with me, as they say. **

**AN3: Last note, I promise. The original prompt called for a pairing of Riley and Garrett. Though they are two very hot characters (as well as the actors who portray them) most of the fandom seems to only want Edward/Jasper****, and all other pairings are overlooked. I can understand, really. But give this story a chance, and if it helps, pretend that Riley is Jasper and that Garrett is Edward. The story still completely works that way too. You could even download it and then do a search and replace on the names. **

**AN4: Okay, I lied. That wasn't the last author note, but THIS one is. Believe me? For ****inspiration for this story, I used pictures of the actors who are playing these roles in the movie. So if you're not familiar, please look them up! It helps the... fantasy. :**

**_Riley_, played by Xavier Samue****l.**

**_Garrett_, played by Lee Pace.**

**And as Jackie Gleason used to say, "And Awaaaaaaaaaay we go!" Lou-la, honey... THIS IS FOR YOU!**

**

* * *

**

**ORIGINAL PROMPT: **By Lou-la. Pairing: Riley/Garrett. "All human, college aged, humor required. No mistletoe, eggnog, or santa hats. Boys being boys with snowballs, snowboards, snowmobiles. Lemons are appreciated. If you can works in some flangst with the porn, I'll be a happy girl."

**

* * *

**

**Undressing Garrett**

"Oh God... yeah... _fuck_... yeah, that's it..."

Um, that was me. Mumbling in the dark in my dorm room, awaiting my extremely imminent, but unfortunately only adequate, orgasm, when the hallway door suddenly crashed open. The tall, rangy silhouette standing in the doorway was my roommate, and secret crush, Garrett.

Had I mentioned yet that I was alone, and masturbating? Yeah. Caught red-handed, so to speak. And the subject of my fantasy had just walked in. My dick was _throbbing_, desperately needing to unload, but that was obviously not happening now. Fuck.

"Whassup my broth-aaaaa!" The more Garrett drank, the more "street" he thought he was, and I could tell from that greeting alone that he was half in the bag already. Then, he stopped and looked at me, his expression becoming thoughtful, curious.

"Ri-ley?" He sang my name, drawing it out into two very long syllables, and he had a huge grin on his face. "What _are_ you doing under there?" And then he started laughing. "Are you... choking the bishop? Spanking the monkey? Burping the worm? Flogging the hog? Polishing the banister? Buffing the banana? Battling the Cyclops?"

Jesus. How many terms for jacking off did the guy know? He didn't even pause between euphemisms, he just rattled them off. This was fucking torture. My hands were still buried between my legs, one wrapped around my cock, the other on my balls, and I didn't dare move. I didn't want him to see movement under the blanket, because then he would have absolute verification of what he _thought_ I was doing, which, of course, was _exactly_ what I was doing. It was humiliating enough.

Or so I thought.

But then it got worse. _Exponentially_ worse.

Because Garrett, being half drunk and knowing that I was gay, decided to have a little fun at my expense.

"Oh Ri-ley!" he sang again, and then he started dancing in the middle of the room. I'm sure he _thought _he was being sexy, but, in all honesty, he just looked clumsy. I mean, Garrett was a good-looking man. Tall, like 6 foot 3 or so, short dark messy hair, and a scruffy beard. He was lean and muscular, but not bulky. _Exactly_ my type. I almost shit my pants the first time I was introduced to him, when we were assigned the same dorm room at the beginning of the semester.

But he can't dance.

He kept at it though, thinking that he was teasing me, but it wasn't working. I was actually more worried that he was going to pull a muscle and hurt himself.

Then, he took off his shirt, and fuck, did I love to see that man half-naked. _Now_, it was working. The cock was raging again, and my mouth was suddenly dry.

"Jesus Christ, Garrett, cut it the fuck out," I sniped and rolled my eyes, trying not to stare. He just laughed and gyrated harder. I swear to God, if I came in my pants while watching his little dance, he would _never_ let me live it down. I would be fodder for him and his fraternity brothers until the end of time.

He started rubbing on his chest, stroking and pulling at his nipples. And moaning. Oh my God, I had imagined hearing him moan so many times, and if it sounded this good when he was just playing around, I couldn't imagine how fuckhot the real thing would be.

This was _not_ funny. I was seriously hurting here, and completely unable to peel my eyes away from my dancing fantasy roommate. It looked like he was kinda starting to get into it, which was equal parts hot and disturbing.

I then made the mistake of letting my eyes drift lower, and I looked at his cock.

Okay, I had looked at it before, because I _always_ looked at Garrett's cock. He's particularly well-endowed. I have seen the thing live, in the flesh, when he would parade around in a towel after he showered. He would drop the towel right before he pulled on his boxers and wasn't shy about his nakedness in front of me. I found that interesting, considering that he knew that I was gay. What he _didn't _know was how badly I wanted his cock in my mouth and in my ass (preferably in that order). But I digress. Anyway, his cock.

It was _hard_.

Like diamond-cutting hard. Apparently, he was making himself hot doing this little dance for me. I should take that as a compliment, I guess.

"Do I make you _horny_, Ri-ley? Are you _hard_ for me ba-by?" He thrusted and gyrated a couple more times, for effect, and then collapsed on his bed in a fit of laughter, which went on non-stop for about a minute or so. I took the opportunity, while he was otherwise occupied, to move my hands, put my dick back into my underwear, and change my position to one less suspicious.

"Fuck off, dickweed," I retorted with false indifference. I grabbed the remote to the TV and started flipping channels. He chuckled to himself for a few minutes more, then quickly sat up, facing me. It was always amazing to me how he could change from one thing to another so quickly.

"Hey, party tonight at the house," he said, meaning the _frat_ house, my personal hell. "You should come with me. It's the last big blowout before everyone leaves for break. It's gonna be fucking awesome, dude. If you don't get your dick wet at this party, then you must be gay!"

I cocked an eyebrow at him, but it took him a beat or two before he realized what he just said. He laughed and threw up his hands in mock surrender.

"Dude, sorry. You know what I mean." He winked at me and continued. "And who knows? Even _you_ could get lucky..." Holy fuck, that was a wink and a mention of sex for me in the same breath. Of course, I immediately assumed that it meant he wanted me, and I started scheming.

"Um... I don't know, I don't exactly mix well with your friends, you know." I had been to "the house" before, and it was not pretty. But this _was_ the last day before break, and Garrett would be there, and he'd be drinking... I started thinking of the possibilities, actually considering it.

His expression kind of changed then, softened a bit. Maybe he saw that I was caving.

"C'mon Riley. This is our last night before break, and... shit, we never party together. It'll be fun, I promise." He crossed the small room with a couple of large strides and plopped himself on my bed. He was still shirtless, a remnant from his recent dance performance, but it didn't seem to bother him. However, it was bothering _me_ quite a bit. I bunched up my blanket over my crotch to cover up my rapidly growing tent. Fuck. I wanted to lick him. But back to the frat party.

He was waiting for my answer and saw the doubt on my face. "I won't leave you alone all night, okay? I'll stick to you like stink on shit." And then he grinned at me. Jesus, that grin killed me. I really wanted to go now, just to be with him for a few hours. Christmas break was gonna suck, because I wouldn't see him at all, so I had to make the most of the little time I had left.

"C'mon, Riiii-leyyy," he cooed again. "You know you want to come." Yes, I do. In your hand. In your mouth. On your stomach. Should I keep going? He chuckled and poked me in the ribs. He _had_ to know what he did to me, but he just seemed oblivious.

"Okay, okay, just stop fucking singing, okay? I'll go with you, alright?" I wasn't dressed for a party. I was wearing pajama pants, no underwear, and a loose sweatshirt. Not exactly showing off my assets, just pure comfort when jacking.

I quickly changed into my new jeans, which sat really low on my hips, and a tight, white V-neck t-shirt. I brushed my teeth and ran my fingers through my hair a couple of times, and I was ready. I looked fucking hot, and I knew it.

I grabbed a couple of condoms and some individual packets of lube and stuffed them in my pocket, because, well, you never know. Hey, I was a fucking Boy Scout, I was _always_ prepared. I was not into spit-fucking, that shit was _disgusting_. Unfortunately, Garrett saw what I was doing and immediately started giving me crap.

"Uh-oh! Riley thinks he's getting luck-ay!" And he danced around the room some more, then pantomimed fucking, complete with grunting noises, moaning, and an elaborately graphic happy ending enactment.

I rolled my eyes at him, again, grabbed my coat, and headed out the door.

* * *

"Drink! Drink! Drink! Drink! Drink! Drink!"

I brought the shot glass to my mouth as I listened to the chant, and I quickly downed the store-brand tequila. It burned as it slid down my throat, but not as badly as the first one did. Or the second. Or the... fuck it, I lost count. We were all sitting at a big table, shooting cheap booze, and I was matching what Garrett drank, shot for shot. I wanted him to think I could hang with him and his boys.

Garrett had kept his word and stayed with me the whole night, pulling me along as he moved from room to room. He introduced me to every guy and every girl, and actively included me in every conversation. And he touched me. A _lot_. He didn't palm my dick or anything, but he would grab me by the elbow, or wrap his arm around my shoulder, and my body would rub up against his. Sometimes just a flash, a quick second. And other times, he would be pressed against me for minutes. He didn't seem to think anything of it, but I was entirely focused on my skin touching his and how it felt. And I had held myself in check all fucking semester, but God help me, tonight, I wanted more.

Garrett grabbed me again, his arm draped around my shoulder, and I leaned into him, secretly inhaling his scent.

"Dude, I'm fucking tanked," he muttered in my ear. I could feel his warm breath on my neck as he spoke, and I was quickly losing control. "Let's get the fuck out of here."

The way he said that last part sounded like an invitation to me, like he was asking me to go back to his place, which, in essence, he was. Of course, it was my place too, but I was lost in the fantasy and couldn't think straight.

I turned to answer him, and fuck, he was _right there.._. his mouth barely an inch away from mine. He smelled like tequila and lemon, and I wanted desperately to see if he tasted like that too. It would have been so easy, barely any effort at all, and our lips would be touching.

Thankfully, the fog of lust surrounding me cleared just long enough for me to realize that kissing Garrett right then, surrounded by his fraternity brothers, would be a supremely bad idea.

So I nodded to him instead and got up from the table.

Garrett was right behind me as we walked out the door into the cold December night. He quickly caught up to me and threw his arm around me again, pulling me tightly against him. I was tall, but he was taller, and so warm, and I fit nicely into his side. I slid my arm around his waist, tentatively, waiting for him to react, to pull back, to reject me... but he didn't, so I tightened my grip against his hard, trim body.

We walked like that for a while, tucked together, keeping each other warm, on the way back to the dorm.

At one point, he stopped and leaned into me again, whispering in my ear.

"Hey... you want a snowball?"

Ho-ly fucking shit. Did he just ask what I _think_ he asked? My heart started pounding and my dick got hard. Like really fucking hard. I wanted nothing more at that moment than his cum in my mouth, and in my excitement, I was reduced to a stuttering, blabbering fool.

"_Wh-what_? You want _what_?" I _might_ have shrieked a little bit.

He looked at me like I was a complete idiot for freaking out so much.

"A snowball, a fucking snowball Riley, _Jesus_. All this fresh snow on the ground, I thought you might want to have a snowball fight, but if you're gonna get your panties in a wad, never mind. Fuck." He pushed away from me, pissed off, and walked slightly ahead.

Oh. _That_ kind of snowball. Okay, so maybe I had overreacted. Again._ Damn._

We kept walking, and it was fucking freezing, so we eventually drifted closer to each other to keep warm, and he threw his arm around me again.

About halfway home, we had decided, in our quasi-drunken state, to take a shortcut across the field because it was so fucking cold, but we forgot about the pond. The pond that was frozen over and covered in snow. The pond that cracked and opened up when Garrett stepped on it just right.

I felt him slip away from me, but I hadn't really realized what had happened until I heard Garrett scream. Luckily, the water wasn't deep, because that shit can be seriously dangerous, but it was still scary and fucking _cold_. Garrett had fallen through and was almost waist-deep in the icy water, and he immediately tried to climb out, but he kept slipping on the ice and snow.

"Mother_FUCK_!" He let loose a litany of curse words, but I couldn't really blame him. He was already shivering, and his lips were turning blue. I quickly knelt down, gave him my hand, and _pulled_.

It took a few tries, and a _lot_ more cursing, but finally, he popped out of the icy hole, and we both fell backwards onto the snow-covered ground. He landed on top of me, and normally, I would have enjoyed the _shit_ out of that, but he was dripping wet and freezing cold, so instead, I did the responsible thing and helped him up.

"Jesus, you're shaking, Garrett," I said as I pulled him up. "And you're fucking _blue_." He was kinda frozen and wasn't moving too well. "We gotta get you back to the dorm and into some dry clothes. Let's go." This time, I wrapped _my_ arm around _him_ and pulled him along as fast as he would go.

It only took us a few minutes to get to the dorm building, but it seemed like much longer. Garrett was very quiet and his color was awful. Not good. So I took him straight to the shower.

He couldn't stand up by himself, so I leaned him up against the wall while I turned on the water, the room filling with steam almost immediately. Garrett still wasn't moving, so I took it upon myself to pull off his wet clothes. I had dreamed of undressing him for months, very slowly and purposefully, but I couldn't think of that now. I grabbed his shirt at the hem and pulled it up, manually lifting his arms one at a time, until the shirt was off. Jesus, even frozen and blue, he looked fucking hot to me shirtless.

I rubbed his arms with both of my hands, up and down, real fast, trying to warm him up. He kinda moaned a little, which I took to mean that either he was warming up, or he wanted to fuck me.

I took a deep breath and moved to his pants, which were going to be a challenge - one, because they were soaking wet and ice cold, and two, because it was Garrett's fucking _pants_, and I was taking them off. Fuck me. _Please_.

My hands were shaking a little, but Garrett was shaking more, so I sucked it up and quickly popped the button on his jeans. I pulled down the zipper carefully, trying very purposefully _not_ to brush against his dick. At least I knew he wouldn't be hard, not when he was this cold.

Once his zipper was open, I grabbed the waistband of his jeans with both hands and started to pull them down. Easier said than done, though. I really had to work at it to get them off of him. I shifted the sides down a couple of inches, and then I reached around the back and pulled them down over his ass. I wanted to enjoy the fact that I was touching his ass for the first, but hopefully not last, time, but I knew I had to get these damn things off of him if he was to warm up.

So it continued like that for a few minutes. Very slow progress, because of course, he wasn't helping me at all. Pull down the sides a few inches, then the back. The sides, then the back. Once I got them down to his knees, I figured we were almost home free, and I grabbed his calf and enlisted his help.

"Garrett, lift your leg for me." I tapped at his leg again. "Garrett... _Garrett_." He stirred a little and looked down at me. Yeah, I was now on my knees in front of him, and I was pulling off his pants. Still, not really how I had imagined this particular scenario. "Garrett, lift your leg."

He finally seemed to hear me and lifted his leg a little. I grabbed it at the calf and pushed it up, bending the knee. It was like lifting the leg of a horse, to check for rocks in his hoof.

Once his foot was off the ground, I was able to take off his shoe and sock and then pull the pants leg completely off, and one side was done. I repeated the action on the other side, and finally, his pants were off. I threw them over to the side of the room. He was now completely naked, except for his boxers, and fuck it, I had come this far, so they were coming off too.

That was a much easier task, physically, but my hands started shaking again as I stuck my fingers into the elastic waistband and slid them down his legs. I was still on my knees, and his cock was now right at eye level. Or mouth level, depending on how you look at it. I had never been this close to it before, I had only worshipped it from afar, and damn, even limp and shrunken, it still looked good enough to eat. Okay, okay... focus, damn it.

I stripped off my clothes quickly, well, because I needed to warm him up, and I didn't want to get them wet in the shower. That's what I told myself anyway.

I grabbed Garrett by the shoulders and pulled him directly into the spray of hot water. I started rubbing at his arms again, quick up and down motions, trying to create a warm friction.

"Okay, Garrett, is that better? Getting warmer now?" I kept muttering inane little comments to him as I rubbed on his skin and turned him so the spray now hit his chest. He had almost stopped shivering, and his color was looking a little better, but he still wasn't talking. So I kept at it.

The rubbing thing seemed to work pretty well on his arms, so I moved to other parts of his body.

As the water pounded on his chest, I moved my hands to his back, spreading the warm water everywhere that I touched him. His skin was soft and smooth, but I could feel the hard muscles just underneath, and I let my fingers explore just a little more than I should. I kneaded the muscles on his neck and shoulders, varying the pressure of my fingertips and palms, and I knew I was on the right track when he made a soft noise, a _contented_ noise.

So, I kept at it. Working from his shoulders down his spine, then back up again. The soft noises increased a bit in volume and frequency, and I was really starting to enjoy myself. And hell, I started to get a little carried away in the moment.

His ass was a singularly beautiful thing, muscular and smooth and round, and I wanted so badly to squeeze and rub and lick it, but at the moment, I thought it best to leave it alone completely. I did stare at it for a minute or two more, biting my lip as I watched tiny rivers of water stream down his back, disappearing between those two tight cheeks. Oh how I wanted to just _live_ there, between the cheeks of his fabulous ass, just to set up house and never leave again.

But instead, I returned to the matter at hand, and spun him around again, concentrating the spray of hot water on his back, and my eyes on his front.

I rubbed on his arms and started talking to him again.

"Getting warmer, Garrett? Warming up now? Hmm?" Just keeping the conversation going, not really expecting a response, but pleasantly surprised when he suddenly answered me.

"Y-y-yeah. B-better. D-d-don't stop."

_Don't stop_. Oh, how many times did I want to hear him say those words to me, but I took what I could get at the moment, and continued rubbing on his body.

When he was facing the other way, I had moved from his arms to his shoulders to his back, so I figured it should work the same on this side of him. I moved my hands up his arms to his shoulders, and rubbed the muscles there again. He let his eyes close and made that nice, soft sound again, and my dick twitched. I kept working at the muscles, anxious for him to make that sound again, and he didn't disappoint. He took some long, deep breaths, and he moaned softly as he exhaled. It was so fucking hot. The state of my dick moved from "just twitching" to "officially hardening."

I slid my hands down from his shoulders to his chest, hard, smooth, and rippling, and dug my fingertips into the muscles of his pecs. I rubbed and stroked back up to his shoulders, then down again. As I made this last pass, my thumb accidentally grazed his right nipple, and he reacted immediately, hissing softly and sucking in a breath.

But he didn't _say_ anything. He didn't _stop_ me.

So... I did it again.

I continued as I had, a slow circuit back up his chest to his shoulders, then down again to his pecs, but this time, my thumbs brushed both nipples simultaneously.

He hissed again, much louder this time, and I knew I was onto something. He seemed to be mostly conscious again, and he was letting me touch him. And he was _enjoying_ it.

His eyes were still closed, so I kept going, permission to continue. Back up to his shoulder. Back down to his pecs. Thumbs across his nipples. Then lingering a bit there, making slow, soft circles. I had moved beyond warming _him_ up at this point, and I was now warming _me_ up.

He hissed again, sounding more like a word this time. I don't think I imagined it, but it really sounded like "_yesssss_." Fuck, he was killing me.

After a few minutes of the same, I decided to see just how far he would let me go. I followed the same path, but breezed right past his nipples and kept going, slowly letting my fingertips brush across the top of his hard stomach.

No reaction. Well, that was good _and_ bad.

So I did it again, but this time, I wandered past his navel, just for a second, and then back up, and I noticed that he was holding his breath. He released it as I started back up. Maybe he was waiting to see what I was going to do. Maybe he was nervous. Maybe he was turned on.

Again, same path, even lower. This time, he groaned out a word that I could completely understand: "_Jesus_." Oh yeah, I am the _shit_. I was quite pleased with myself. I'm gonna make him see God.

So I went there a few more times, each time with a slightly different, but increasingly excited reaction. He was also apparently coming back to life, so to speak, in his nether regions, an area that I was both physically close to and acutely aware of.

I got down on my knees, moving very slowly so as not to frighten him. I wanted to give him plenty of opportunity to tell me no or to move away. I wanted him to want it too, to be as fucking turned on as I was. I didn't want any of this to be something that he would regret.

I very carefully placed my hands on either side of his hips, again, trying to stay within his comfort level, somewhere that I had already been, and then I moved slowly down the sides of his legs to his knees. He had fantastic legs. Long, lean, toned. And hairy, masculine, but soft. I stroked his thighs, slowly at first, then a little harder and a little faster, all in keeping with the "I'm trying to get you warmed up" theme.

"How's this, Garrett?" I asked him softly, my voice a bit rougher and deeper than before. I looked up at him and saw that his eyes were open, that he was watching me. And that was just the hottest fucking thing, ever. "Does this feel good?" It was all thumbs and fingers, digging into his muscles on the upstroke, then soft fingertips whispering across his skin on the way down. Each pass back up, my thumbs would make big wide circles inward, rubbing softly on the tender skin at the inside of his thighs, closer and closer to his dick.

"What about this, Garrett?" I whispered, a throaty moan. I was so fucking into this now. I was hard as a fucking rock and aching for him.

He was breathing a little heavier, so I made one more pass, my thumbs close enough to just graze his balls.

"Fuck, Riley," he breathed. "You're getting me hard..."

And he was. _Hard_. I looked at his dick, the dick that I, and I alone, had brought to its currently glorious and erect state, then slowly back up to his face. The expression there was one that I had never seen before, but hoped to see again and often. It was desire and hunger, and it was fucking shameless and _wanton_. He wanted _me,_ and I had never wanted anyone that much in my life.

Our eyes locked for a few seconds, and I knew what I wanted to do. I only hoped that he really _did_ want it at that moment, like I did, and that he wouldn't suddenly remember that he was straight, break my nose, and barrel out of the room.

So I acted, pure instinct and emotion, and I took his cock into my mouth.

He gasped, clearly surprised at my bold move, but he didn't immediately pull away. He seemed a little unsure at first, like he knew that he wasn't supposed to like it or want it, but I was pretty damn good with my tongue. He just watched me for a minute or two, barely breathing, almost afraid to move. I don't know if he was afraid that I was going to stop or that I was going to continue.

I pulled off of him and ran my tongue slowly across the head of his cock. He moaned with great enthusiasm, but still didn't move, which made me very nervous. He could bolt at any minute, and then all would be lost. I just couldn't let this opportunity pass. He was mine, all mine, even if it was just for tonight. I just needed to take him. I was determined to unravel his frat boy exterior and make him lose control. I wanted to hear him scream my name, to beg to fuck me.

I pressed my lips to the tip of his cock, the skin so soft and warm, but so hard underneath, and I pulled just the head of his cock into my mouth. Very gently. Very slowly. All warmth and wetness and lips and tongue. In and out, over and over. It had to have been maddening for him. He was starting to breathe faster, almost panting. Little moaning noises that he tried to conceal. Well, fuck that, I wanted to _hear_ him.

I grabbed his hips and swallowed his entire cock down my throat in one quick movement. And he screamed. Well, he yelled loudly, which was a start.

"_Fuck_!"

He shoved his hands into my hair, pulling and pushing me as I sucked him, thrusting deeper and harder into my mouth. The increasing pain in my scalp was sharp and exquisite and went straight to my dick. I moaned, and it must have felt good, because he cursed again.

"God_damn_, Riley..."

I looked up at him again, and he was still watching me. Like _really_ watching me. I couldn't believe how fucking turned on he was. His eyes were half closed, his lips parted, and he was moaning at regular intervals. I desperately wanted to explore his body a little with my hands and my fingers, but I didn't want to freak him out, scare him off. He seemed close, like he was about to come, and I didn't want it to be over yet. I just knew that once he came, he would realize what he had done, and that would be it.

So he surprised the shit out of me when he suddenly pulled his dick out of my mouth and took a step back.

"Get up, Riley," he growled at me, pulling me up with one hand on my elbow.

Fuck. That was it. It was over. He was going to kick my ass and then kick me out.

I stood up slowly, trying to delay the inevitable as long as I possibly could, and I finally brought my eyes up to meet his. I didn't want to see the disgust that I knew would be there, but I had to face him.

But he was smiling at me. Not like happy smiling, more like an evil grin. A really fucking _hot_ evil grin. His nostrils were flaring as he breathed, and I could see the muscles in his jaw twitching.

"Pick up your pants," he said, motioning to the pile of clothes in the corner of the bathroom. That was my confirmation. He wanted me to get dressed. He was really done with me. I had fucked this up royally, and I didn't know if I would ever be able to fix it. I grabbed my pants from the floor and started to put them on, but he stopped me.

"Riley, what the fuck are you doing?" He seemed like he was pissed that I was getting dressed, which was what I assumed he had wanted me to do, so I stopped and just stared at him, waiting for some sort of explanation.

He stepped closer to me and put a hand on my chest, pushing me until my back was pressed against the shower wall. Then he leaned into me and whispered roughly in my ear.

"Get that shit out of your pocket, the stuff you brought from your drawer." I could feel his hot breath on my neck as he spoke, and that, combined with his fingers pressing into my chest, and I was hard as a rock again. I had no idea what he was doing, still waiting for his rejection.

I dug into my pants pocket and handed him the entire contents, the packets of lube, the condoms. He closed his fist around them and took a long, shaky breath.

"I wanna fuck you, Riley," he said, "but I need you to help me. I don't know... I ... I need you to tell me." His eyes met mine, and his free hand moved slowly down my chest. "Tell me what to do."

He had said the words, but it still hadn't registered with me. He wanted to fuck me. _Garrett_ wanted to fuck me.

Well, hell, he didn't need to tell me twice. I took a condom from his hand and tore the foil open with my teeth. He was still hard, and I rolled the condom over his cock as he watched me. I grabbed the lube from him, ripping that open as well, and I squeezed some into his empty hand.

"Rub that on your dick. Get it wet," I told him. I watched him stroke his cock, slick and shiny, and I wanted to touch him so badly. But I didn't. I wanted him to touch me instead. So I grabbed his wet hand and poured the rest of the lube onto his fingers.

I turned and faced the wall, my back to him.

"You need to get me ready," I said nervously over my shoulder to him. I could barely say it, so scared that he would change his mind. "Use your finger first." He stared at me for a moment, and I saw him swallow hard. Then he took a step closer.

And I felt him.

Cold and wet and sliding inside me. Hot, quick breaths on my neck.

"Fuck," I moaned.

He froze.

"Shit, did I hurt you?" He asked anxiously. "Did I do it wrong?" I looked at him over my shoulder again. He was right there. So close.

"God, no, Garrett," I told him with a reassuring smile. "It's perfect. It just... feels so fucking good." I turned back to the wall and pushed my ass towards him a little more. "Please don't stop."

He waited a second or two, then started pushing deeper inside me. I moaned again, and this time, it seemed to encourage him. I needed more.

"Add another finger, Garrett," I whispered, and, this time, he didn't hesitate.

"Like this?" he whispered back, twisting his fingers as he added another. He seemed to know what he needed to do, what I needed, and holy fuck, did it feel amazing.

"Fuck, yeah..." I wanted to touch my dick, but I knew that I would come almost immediately, and I really wanted to wait for the big event. But I couldn't wait anymore. I needed him now.

"Okay, Garrett... _now_. But slow."

He pulled his fingers from me as I felt his other hand firmly grab my hip. I bent over a little more, spread my legs a little wider. And he was there. Pressing against me, pushing slowly, and we both started making noise.

Finally, he was completely inside me, and I could feel his body pressed against mine, his heart pounding.

"Fuck, Riley... you're so fucking tight..." he moaned in my ear.

"Feels so good, baby. Don't stop."

He started to move then, and I think this part, to a certain extent, was familiar to him, and he knew what to do. Both of his hands were on my hips, gripping hard, pulling and pushing as he moved inside me.

My cock was aching, and I could no longer resist. I grabbed it in my fist and started stroking, keeping time with his thrusts. The dual sensations were amazing, and I knew I wasn't going to last long.

He saw what I was doing to myself, groaning loudly, and increased his pace.

"Yes," I moaned. "Harder, baby. Faster. Oh God, yes. Like that... Just like that." I was pushing back against him and pulling on my dick, and I could feel the heat building in my balls. "I'm gonna come Garrett... don't fucking stop."

I think he liked it when I talked to him. I think it turned him on a little. He fucked me a little bit harder and moaned a little louder. And that was it for me.

"Yes... _fuck_! I'm coming..." and I exploded. All over my hand, all over the bathroom wall. Hard.

"Oh God, Riley..." he said and stopped moving for a moment. "I'm..." And I could feel him coming inside me. Throbbing, pulsing, his hands gripping hard on my hips, keeping me tightly around him.

We stood there for a minute or two, gasping for breath, his slick body pressing against mine. My legs were weak and my ass was sore, but I couldn't have been happier. I hadn't been fucked that good in a long time.

He pulled out of me, away from me, and I immediately missed the feel of his skin on mine, wondering if I would ever feel it again. He had already removed the condom and was flushing it down the toilet. I wasn't sure exactly what I should do at this point, what he was expecting. I knew what I wanted, but I didn't want to push him.

So I started to gather my clothes from the floor, which were now completely soaking wet from the shower.

"Here," he said behind me, and I turned to see him with a big white towel in his hand. He already had one wrapped around his waist, and he was handing me the other one. I tied it around me, holding my wet clothes in one hand, and I watched Garrett walk out of the bathroom. Shit.

Just as he cleared the doorway, he turned back and looked at me. And grinned. So fucking sexy.

"You coming?"

"Yeah," I smiled back, and followed him out the door.

* * *

**AN: Merry Christmas Lou-la! I hope you liked your "present"! ****You are an amazing writer and I'm humbled to be able to write something for you!**

**HUGE, HUGE thanks to Mabarberella for helping me with the plot for this story. She pretty much handed me the basic outline (with some juicy details, of course!) and then I ran with it from there. **_**AND**_** she was 9 months preggo at the time, now the mother of a brand new, adorable baby boy (to add to her **_**other**_** adorable son!)! So thank you M, my bestest h00r, for your help, your inspiration, your perviness, and ALWAYS, your laughs! (Sidenote: M is the person who dragged me, kicking and screaming, into the Slash world to begin with. And look where I am now... loving it so much that I'm WRITING it for one of my favorite authors! Love ya honey!)**

**Super special thanks to my beta, and ****BEST friend in RL, LibbyLou862, for helping with the plot AND beta'ing this story. (BTW, Libby doesn't really like slash, but she helped me with this because she's such a great friend and fan of my writings. So she gets a BIG gold star for bravery. ****)**

**One more, then I'm done. ****Wanna give credit for a line in my story that I completely stole from a movie, but it worked, so I had to leave it in. "I'm gonna make him see God," is from "Fast Times at Ridgemont High." Thank you Cameron Crowe.**

**Okay, ONE more (God, I can't stop writing notes!). If you liked this story, check out my other stories. None of them are slash, but some DO include some interesting citrus. **

**Oh yeah. Please review, if you are so inclined. ;) **

**Disclaimer: All things "Twilight" belong to Stephanie Meyer. Everything else belongs to me. **


End file.
